


You're Wearing Your Smut Face

by Vyxyn



Series: The Shenanigans of Benedict Cumberbatch [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, argument, fan fiction, no actual smut yet, talk of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The topic of fan fiction appears again as clearly Mandi has no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Wearing Your Smut Face

“I know what you’re doing Mandi.”

Ben is on one end of the couch, I’m at the other. He’s balancing a laptop on his lap, I have my iPad on mine. He’s reading and replying to emails, and I’m, well I’ve just been caught reading smut again. Old habits and all that.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Yep, going to try and play innocent.

“You’re reading smut aren’t you.”

“What? No! I’m reading something in my Kindle app!”

“You are not you bloody liar! I can tell when you are reading smut you know.”

“You aren’t ACTUALLY Sherlock you know, so you can’t tell shit.”

Ben raises an eyebrow. Oh it’s ON. “First of all Amanda, you are blushing. Second of all, you are gripping your iPad just a little bit too tightly and your knuckles are white. Thirdly, your pupils are dilated signalling your arousal. You are reading smut!”

Well shit.

“That doesn’t mean anything Cumberbatch. I could be reading a book that’s a bit sexy. You wouldn’t be able to tell the difference!”

Ben leans forward and smirks. “Show me.”

“Nope.”

He reaches out to grab my iPad. “Show me what you are reading Mandi.”

I try my best to get the iPad out of his reach. I’m leaning all the way back with the device over my head. Ben then decides it’s a good idea to crawl up my body to grab the tablet. Being taller than me, he’s easily able to grab it once he’s looming over me. He leans down and bites my earlobe. 

“You aren’t playing fair Cumberbatch” I’m still not relinquishing control over the tablet.

“Of course I’m not. My girlfriend is lying to me, and I intend to find out just how badly.” He licks behind my ear. That releases a moan from me, and the iPad into Ben’s hand. Shit. He kisses me quickly on the lips and then sits back down on his side of the couch, settling in to see what I’ve been up to.

Ben opens up the iPad. "What's your keycode."

"Not telling."

"Mandi, tell me what your keycode is."

"Nope." I cross my arms across my chest obstinately and shake my head.

"Amanda." Awesome. He's using my name as a warning.

"OK! It's 2111." Ben types in the code, and up pops the smut. Shit, bugger and blast.

“So you were lying. Why are you trying to hide this?” 

Ben settles down into his spot on the couch. I’m waiting for him to notice the difference in this smut. Because once he does I’m going …

“MANDI YOU WROTE THIS?!”

“I might have.”

“You write smut too? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Why would I tell you? Remember what happened when you caught me reading it? Anyway, I wrote that before we met.”

“Hang on, this smut isn’t about me. You wrote smut about Tom Hiddleston?! Oh come on!”

“What?? As I said this was written before we met. In fact, I was still living in Australia. So. There.”

“So you think of Tom in a sexual way. Wow.”

“Not exactly. I wrote this for someone else!”

“Bullshit! You are sitting here reading smut that you have written, about my friend, and we’ve been together for almost seven months. I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“The reason I was reading it BENEDICT, was because I have received a comment on the story. I had replied, and it’s been a long time since I’ve read the story! Also, it’s not about ME fucking him, as I said, I wrote it for a friend.”

Ben puts my iPad down. His face is like thunder. I think we are about to have our first massive argument.

“But it’s TOM, Mandi. I know he’s been away and you haven’t met him yet, but you’ll meet him one day and it’s going to be awkward.”

“How Ben? How is it going to be awkward? He’s not going to know I’ve written smut about him by just looking at me!”

“I know that! But I’LL KNOW. How am I supposed to look at him knowing you’ve written about him in the most intimate way possible?”

“But it’s not real! It’s just a story Ben.”

Ben gets up in a huff. Yep, it’s going to be our first massive argument.

“Yes Mandi. It’s just a story. That YOU have written about one of my mates. I want you to delete it.”

“I wrote it as a birthday gift to one of my friends, she would be devastated if I deleted it.”

“So that’s your reasoning is it? You wrote it for one of your friends. I can’t believe you are still lying to me.” Ben picks up his things and moves towards the door.

“Are you seriously leaving? We aren’t finished here.”

“You bet we are finished here. Completely finished.”

“Wait. Are you breaking up with me?”

“I don’t know Mandi.”

“Over a piece of fan fiction.”

Ben looks at me like I shouldn’t be surprised. Is it just me or is he overreacting just a little bit?

“What’s this really about Ben?”

That stops him. His body language shows him completely dejected. I think I broke him.

“Ben?”

He turns around, eyes filled to the brim with tears. Shit. I’ve made my boyfriend almost cry.

“I’m aware of how appealing Tom is. I’m not blind. He’s smart, he’s talented, he’s handsome. He always says the right things, he sings and dances. The women love him. The men would turn for him.”

“And?”

Big, big Ben sigh. “I just worry that if the opportunity arose, you would jump at the chance.”

“To be with him?”

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve led you to believe that I would sleep with Tom. I wouldn’t. Ever.”

I get up from the couch and take a couple of steps towards him. Shit. A tear has fallen. I’m now that person that made their boyfriend actually cry. 

“How do you know? You haven’t met him yet.”

“I know it wouldn't happen, Ben. Because he’s not you. You make me laugh more than anyone I’ve ever known. You are ridiculous, pulling faces, scaring the shit out of me with your Alan Rickman voice. You are kind and considerate. A gentleman. You are thoughtful, showing up to my work with a cupcake when you know I’ve had a shit day. You treat me with dignity and respect. Lastly, and most importantly I think, I have never in my life loved anyone as much as I love you.”

“You love me?”

“Of course I love you. I adore you. I have no idea what I’ve done to deserve you, but I try not to question it. I’m so so sorry that I’ve made you think otherwise.”

Ben puts down his things on the table. And comes over and wraps me up in his arms. He rests a cheek on the top of my head. I can feel the warmth from his tears spread across my scalp. Which of course starts me off. Stupid something in my eye!

“I love you too Mandi. So much. I’m sorry, I tend to freak out a little when it comes to Tom.”

“It’s ok. I’m sorry too. I will ask my friend to screenshot the story, and then I’ll delete it, but I want you to read it first. You are in it too.”

“I’m in it? Am I smutty too?”

“Yep. Very smutty. It’s me and you actually.”

“Ooooooo me and you porn. Ok I’ll have a read.”

Ben comes and sits back down on the couch. I unlock the iPad and hand it back to him. I show him at the top of the screen where it says I've written this for my friend Bek. A small smile appears on his face. He begins to read. I’m watching him closely, completely terrified that he won’t like it, not because of the whole Tom thing, but because he thinks I’m a shit writer. There’s a bigger smile, and a giggle. He seems to be enjoying it.

And then that’s when I see it. The smut face. He’s blushing, and he’s gripping the tablet for dear life.

“Honey, are you reading smut?”

“Oh my god yes. It appears you enjoyed writing our little dalliance in the coat room.”

“Did you just skip to that bit?”

“I may have.”

“Well I did enjoy writing it.”

“Mmmmmmmm.”

He keeps reading for a bit, then puts down the iPad. I don’t think he read any Tom bits at all.

“So what did you think?”

“I think you need to write me a story.”

“You want me to write you smut? Can I publish it?”

“Most certainly.”

“You sure know how to confuse me.”

“Yeah it’s a weird area isn’t it?”

“That it is. So, what setting do you want this smut to be then?”

“I’m a professor and you are one of my students.”

“Are you sure you don’t want some time to think about that?”

“No time needed. Professor. Student. Annnnnnd GO!”

“I can’t just write on command my love. I need to find my mojo, particularly with smut.”

An evil grin appears on his face. “I’ll give you your mojo baby.”

Ben grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap. Well, it appears that he’s found his mojo no problem! He nestles his face straight between my breasts, scratching them softly with his 5 o’clock shadow.

"Can I ask you something Ben?"

From between my breasts comes a muffled "of course".

"Do you think that maybe you overreacted a bit? I mean, it's just a story, it's not real. You should understand, you are an actor after all."

He lifts his head up. "Your point?"

"My point is that you have done some pretty racey sex scenes, and while they are just 'acting' it's a visual thing, you are doing touching stuff, and kissing. I would never expect you to disown Parade's End or anything just because of the sexy times."

"Are you a Vulcan or something? I swear you are too logicial to be a human."

"Not the first time I've heard that. But do you see where I'm coming from?"

"I do my love."

"Good." I give him a soft kiss on his brow. "I love you Professor Cumberbatch."

"I love you too. Now let me help you find this mojo."

How could I say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> This has no Beta as I wrote it today and wanted to see if I can do it alone!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
